Gas discharge lamps are widely used for general illumination and offer substantial advantages such as efficiency, colour, coolness, and shape, over incandescent lamps. In particular, the conventional fluorescent lamp, namely a low pressure mercury vapor fluorescent electric discharge lamp, offers many advantages as a light source including high efficiency and good light distribution. However, control of the fluorescent lamp presents certain problems. Since it is a gas discharge device, a high starting voltage is required to initiate ionization and current limiting must be provided to avoid damage or destruction after ionization has taken place. In the past there has been a significant delay before light appears after supplying power. It has been particularly difficult to cause fluorescent lamps to repetitively turn on without flicker, at a desired instant, and without adversely affecting their operating life.
The "glow starters" widely used in fluorescent lamp fittings used for conventional lighting purposes--and which are unsuitable for flashing applications--typically have a shorter life than the lamps themselves.